


Sherlock - His Last Vow (My Version)

by mujie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujie/pseuds/mujie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This is my version of the season finale of Sherlock Season 3. I haven't read the canon books, so it probably won't follow that.</p><p>I hope you can follow the script easily. Tell me if you can't.</p><p>(CONT'D) just means the character's still speaking. It's not really important.</p><p>I hope to try to finish the script by Sunday's episode.</p><p>Enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my version of the season finale of Sherlock Season 3. I haven't read the canon books, so it probably won't follow that.
> 
> I hope you can follow the script easily. Tell me if you can't.
> 
> (CONT'D) just means the character's still speaking. It's not really important.
> 
> I hope to try to finish the script by Sunday's episode.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

**1\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET – LIVING ROOM – DAY**

LESTRADE and MRS. HUDSON are sitting down.

MOLLY HOOPER is standing up –

Walking around –

Looking down... She looks worried and upset.

MOLLY  
I believe we all know why we’re here today... Sherlock Holmes is back.

Zoom into the back –

Where a shadowy figure leans against the wall!

CUT TO:

**2\. EXT. 221B BAKER STREET – FRONT – DAY**

SHERLOCK HOLMES is standing outside looking impatient.

SHERLOCK  
Where is it? Someone asked me to meet them out here and they’re not even here themselves! A client? But why would they be so secretive?

Sherlock opens up a letter –

“Sherlock Holmes. I need you. Meet me outside 221B Baker Street. Immediately!”

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
Think, Sherlock. Think! The letter suggests the writer was in a rush to call me.

Closer look at the note – Incredibly neat writing written on a brand new piece of paper.

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
But that can’t be the case. It contradicts common sense. The letter was written too neatly. It was made for a very specific purpose. Each word was crafted meticulously. Was he afraid?

Sherlock sniffs the letter.

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
No. This person would have been in a hurry. There would be a smell of sweat, however slight. He would want to stay out of sight, so why **outside**? No this letter was not for his benefit, but mine. Someone who knew I could not resist the thrill of a mystery.

Sherlock looks towards a corner.

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
Hello, John.

JOHN WATSON steps out of the shadows.

JOHN  
You’re getting slow, Sherlock.

SHERLOCK  
Only to allow you the benefit of understanding my deductions.

JOHN  
And why would you do that? You never have before.

Sherlock shrugs off the question.

SHERLOCK  
It’s been so long. I haven’t seen you since your wedding! How long ago was that?

JOHN  
A week ago...

SHERLOCK  
Ah...

JOHN  
Don’t tell me you’ve missed me!

SHERLOCK  
Of course not! It’s only been a week! Have you left Mrs. Watson at home then?

MARY MORSTAN walks out of the shadows.

MARY  
Mrs. Watson is right here. And by the way, Mrs. Watson can fend for herself. She doesn’t need her husband to tell her what to do.

Sherlock smiles.

MARY (CONT’D)  
It’s good to see you again, Sherlock.

SHERLOCK  
Why did you send me that letter?

Mary sighs.

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
What was so important that you called me out here in the middle of the day? Of all the crazy things, John...

JOHN  
Well, aren’t you the least bit interested?

SHERLOCK  
That’s why I asked.

JOHN  
I thought you wanted to know why.

SHERLOCK  
Did I ask you why?

JOHN  
Well, no, but...

SHERLOCK  
Leave the deductions to me, John. Though I’d imagine you must have some skill now.

JOHN  
How would you like a new flatmate?

SHERLOCK  
I’m not sure anyone would agree to be my flatmate. Plus, where would that leave you?

JOHN  
Married. And I meant me.

MARY  
And me.

SHERLOCK  
Please, just don’t say you’ll do that...

Sherlock waves his arms about trying to show John and Mary.

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
Married people things!

John and Mary laugh.

MARY  
Don’t worry, not in front of **you** , Mr. Holmes.

CUT TO:

**3\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET – LIVING ROOM – DAY**

A montage –

Sherlock, Mary and John are sitting around a table eating their meal.

Sherlock and John do research together.

Mary helps Sherlock figure out the background of a criminal.

CUT TO:

**4\. EXT. STREET 1 – DAY**

Montage continues –

Sherlock, Mary and John are running after someone.

Stay on them –

Show Mary’s pregnancy fast –

Mary is becoming bigger, until 9 months have passed.

CUT TO:

**5\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET – LIVING ROOM – DAY**

Zoom in on the fireplace –

New montage –

Letters are being burnt –

All addressed to Mary, all from “Cam”.

Zoom in on desk –

Tens of letters –

All from clients –

All in fear of “Cam”!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brand new part to the story!

**6\. INT. ANDERSON’S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY**

ANDERSON sits slumped down on a sofa. Papers and theories fill the floor around the sofa.

“Soon After Sherlock’s Return” flashes across the screen.

ANDERSON  
I never found out. Why would I assume Sherlock would tell **me** of all people? After all, he hates me. But to dream about him telling me? I’ve forgotten what a jerk he is. Why should he care I of all people believed he was alive? And yet, somehow, it’s like I **want** to get along with him.

The doorbell rings.

CUT TO:

**7\. INT. TOM’S HOUSE – FRONT CORRIDOR - DAY**

TOM and Molly are standing up.

 

Tom says goodbye to Molly.

Soon after she leaves – The doorbell rings...

TOM  
Molly? Is that you?

No reply.

The doorbell rings again.

CUT TO:

**8\. INT. TUNNEL 1 – NIGHT**

Mary seems to be waiting patiently for someone. She’s not pregnant.

“Unknown Time” flashes across the screen.

Footsteps can start to be heard.

CUT TO:

**9\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET – LIVING ROOM – DAY**

Sherlock is at his desk – A bunch of letters on it.

“Today” flashes across the screen.

SHERLOCK  
John.

No answer.

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
John! Where are you? I need you!

Mary enters the room.

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
Mary. There you are. Where’s John?

Pause.

MARY  
You didn’t see him go?

SHERLOCK  
Surely you know by now, if I concentrate on my work, I notice almost nothing else.

MARY  
Not even your best friend?

Mary gets a blank look from Sherlock.

MARY (CONT’D)  
He went off to the shops.

Sherlock looks at Mary

SHERLOCK  
Your baby’s nearly coming.

MARY  
I know that. But what about it?

Pause.

SHERLOCK  
Nothing.

MARY  
What is it, Sherlock? What aren’t you telling me?

SHERLOCK  
You don’t want to know.

MARY  
I always want to know.

SHERLOCK  
John wouldn’t want me to tell you.

MARY  
All the more reason **to** tell me!

SHERLOCK  
Are you sure? There is no going back from this. Do you want to know?

MARY  
Yes.

SHERLOCK  
He’s getting you a gift.

Mary laughs.

Sherlock does not seem to be amused.

SHERLOCK (CONT’D)  
What?!

MARY  
I knew that! John already told me!

SHERLOCK  
Oh.

MARY  
You figured that one out on your own, though. Congratulations.

SHERLOCK  
It’s nothing new. Now...

MARY  
You wanted to see John.

SHERLOCK  
You’ll do.

Sherlock shows Mary a letter.

Mary freezes.

MARY  
They’re afraid.

SHERLOCK  
More than afraid. Terrified. Of a man named Cam. There’s tens of letters like this.

MARY  
What do you need me for?

SHERLOCK  
Help me find out about Cam. These letters. The writers know something they’re not telling me and I can’t stand it! So, Mary. Why don’t you tell me who Cam is?

MARY  
Sherlock. I haven’t even started any research.

Sherlock slams the desk.

SHERLOCK  
Don’t play games with me, Mary! You’re on the same boat as the writers of all these letters! You froze as soon as you saw the letter, but you looked straight at the name Cam. And at the wedding... You know something. Tell me.

MARY  
Some things are better left untouched.

SHERLOCK  
Not this. Secrets hurt people.

MARY  
I guess you should know.

SHERLOCK  
If you hurt John...

MARY  
Don’t worry. I wouldn’t dare.

Sherlock relaxes.

SHERLOCK  
Good. Now where were we? Oh yes, I need to find John. I doubt you’ll be of much use in this investigation.

MARY  
I hope you find what you’re looking for, Sherlock.

SHERLOCK  
So do I.

CUT TO:

**10\. INT. SCOTLAND YARD – OFFICE - DAY**

SALLY DONOVAN is working.

A smashing sound is heard.

SALLY  
Hello? Who is that? What are you doing here?

CUT TO:

**11\. EXT. STREET 2 – DAY**

John is walking out of a shop.

Sherlock walks up to him.

SHERLOCK  
Hello, John. Do you have a minute? Or a day...

JOHN  
I was just going to get Mary a gift.

SHERLOCK  
She doesn’t need one. She just needs to know you care.

JOHN  
Which is why I’m buying her a gift.

SHERLOCK  
Do you know any Cams?

JOHN  
I... don’t really know much about cameras...

SHERLOCK  
Not the object. The name! Have you heard of someone called Cam?

JOHN  
No.

SHERLOCK  
Good.

Sherlock starts to walk off.

JOHN  
Where are you going?

SHERLOCK  
To find Cam.

JOHN  
Without me?

SHERLOCK  
How would I do that?

JOHN  
I need a gift.

Sherlock enters the store John just left.

CUT TO:

**12\. INT. STORE 1 – DAY**

Sherlock is at the counter, putting something in a plastic bag.

CUT TO:

**13\. EXT. STREET 2 – DAY**

Sherlock walks back up to John and passes him the bag.

John opens the bag up –

To find a teddy bear.

John looks underwhelmed.

SHERLOCK  
You don’t seem to like it.

JOHN  
It’s a teddy bear.

SHERLOCK  
Your point, John. What is it?

JOHN  
Why? Do you know Mary at all?

SHERLOCK  
Mary needs to know you’ll care for her **even** with a baby on the way. A teddy bear is the best way to show her you care about the baby as well.

JOHN  
She knows I care about the baby.

SHERLOCK  
She also knows you care about her. But that hasn’t stopped you.

Pause.

JOHN  
Let’s go find Cam.

Sherlock checks his watch.

SHERLOCK  
I never expected you to crack so quickly.

JOHN  
Let’s go.

SHERLOCK  
I mean...

JOHN  
Don’t rub it in, Sherlock. Let’s go.

CUT TO:

**14\. INT. MYCROFT’S OFFICE – DAY**

MYCROFT HOLMES is sitting down on his chair. He turns to his assistant, ATHENA.

MYCROFT  
Has my dear brother begun his investigation yet?

ATHENA  
Yes. With John Watson.

MYCROFT  
Good. Good. I expect to see him any time now then.

As if on cue, Sherlock barges into Mycroft’s office. John follows calmly behind.

MYCROFT (CONT’D)  
Ah, Sherlock. To what do I owe this... pleasure?

CUT TO:

**15\. INT. 221B BAKER STREET – LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Mary is sitting on a sofa. Mrs. Hudson walks in.

MRS. HUDSON  
Hello, Mary. Where have Sherlock and John gone?

Mary looks up.

MARY  
Somewhere that will destroy them.

CUT TO:

**16\. INT. MYCROFT’S OFFICE – DAY**

Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Athena are in the same positions as before.

SHERLOCK  
You have surveillance everywhere. Right, brother?

MYCROFT  
As you should know.

SHERLOCK  
Then, do you happen to know a “Cam”?

Mycroft answers quickly.

MYCROFT  
No. I have no idea.

JOHN  
You? **You** have no idea? I find that hard to believe.

MYCROFT  
Believe what you will. I don’t know a “Cam”.

SHERLOCK  
Search your memory banks. You must know something.

MYCROFT  
I have. For too long now. And I know nothing.

Sherlock raises his eyebrows.

SHERLOCK  
For a long time?

MYCROFT  
You think I don’t know about the letters you’ve been receiving? You said yourself I have surveillance everywhere.

SHERLOCK  
You’re hiding something. I know it.

MYCROFT  
Feelings, Sherlock. Feelings. That’s what this is. But what are feelings without evidence.

Athena clenches her fist.

SHERLOCK  
You’re not a bad person, brother. So why are you doing this?

MYCROFT  
Why don’t you ask yourself that, Sherlock? What have I always told you? Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth.

SHERLOCK  
Cam...

MYCROFT  
Charles Augustus Magnussen.

SHERLOCK  
So that’s who I’m dealing with.

MYCROFT  
Information doesn’t come for free Sherlock. I come with a message.

JOHN  
I don’t like the sound of this.

MYCROFT  
Nor should you.

SHERLOCK  
The message... Is it from Magnussen?

MYCROFT  
No. It’s from me.

Athena looks upset about something.

SHERLOCK  
What is it?

MYCROFT  
If you go against Magnussen, you will find yourself going against me.

SHERLOCK  
As I suspected...

John turns to Athena.

JOHN  
You! You can’t agree with this, can you?

Athena stays silent.

SHERLOCK  
Come, John. We must get going.

JOHN  
But, Sherlock!

SHERLOCK  
Quiet, John! I need to think! We need to go!

Sherlock leaves the room.

MYCROFT  
Enjoy your best friend, John.

JOHN  
How can you live with yourself? He’s your brother.

MYCROFT  
I can’t imagine what it’s like in your little illogical brain. I shouldn’t bother explaining myself to you.

JOHN  
He’ll stop you, you know. He’ll stop you and he’ll stop Magnussen.

MYCROFT  
No, John. Sherlock will never be able to stop the plans already set in motion. Of that I assure you.

JOHN  
Enjoy life without your brother, John.

John leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

Mycroft turns to Athena.

MYCROFT  
Tell him Sherlock’s in position.

CUT TO:

**17\. INT. ANDERSON’S HOUSE – FRONT CORRIDOR – DAY**

Anderson opens the front door.

An old man with glasses and a beard walks inside the house.

OLD MAN  
Hello, Phillip.

ANDERSON  
Who are you?

OLD MAN  
My name is Charles Augustus Magnussen.

ANDERSON  
I’ve never seen you before. What do you want?

MAGNUSSEN  
Oh, nothing much. I’m just here to make a little proposal. To destroy the man you hate more than anything in the world. Sherlock Holmes.

ANDERSON  
I’m listening.

CUT TO:

**18\. INT. TOM’S HOUSE – FRONT CORRIDOR – DAY**

Tom opens the front door.

Charles Augustus Magnussen walks in.

TOM  
Who are you? What do you want?

MAGNUSSEN  
My name is Charles Augustus Magnussen. How would you like to destroy the man your fiancé is in love with?

TOM  
Molly?

MAGNUSSEN  
You know who it is, don’t you?

TOM  
Sherlock Holmes.

CUT TO:

**19\. INT. TUNNEL 1 – NIGHT**

Mary is still in the same place.

Charles Augustus Magnussen walks in.

MAGNUSSEN  
Is everything set in motion, Mary?

MARY  
Yes. I have gotten close to John Watson. Sherlock Holmes will soon be destroyed.

Mary shows Magnussen her engagement ring.

CUT TO:

**20\. INT. SCOTLAND YARD – OFFICE – DAY**

Sally is still working.

Zoom into the shadowy figure –

ANDERSON!

CUT TO:

**21\. EXT. STREET 3 – DAY**

Sherlock and John are walking back to 221B Baker Street.

A car with tinted windows passes them –

And takes Sherlock inside!


End file.
